Return of the Secaucus 7
| runtime = 110 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $60,000 (estimated)Gerry Molyneaux, "John Sayles'', Renaissance Books, 2000 p 37 | gross = $2 million |}} Return of the Secaucus 7 is a 1980 drama film written and directed by John Sayles and starring Bruce MacDonald, Maggie Renzi, Adam LeFevre, Maggie Cousineau, Gordon Clapp, Jean Passanante, and others. . The film tells the story of seven friends who spend a weekend together in New Hampshire. The weekend is marred by the break-up of a relationship between two of the friends. This causes a ripple effect among the group and brings up old desires and problems. The picture was thought to have inspired The Big Chill (1983), which is a more widely known film with a similar storyline.Lingan, John. Slant Magazine, August 30, 2010. Accessed: August 18, 2013. However, writer/director Lawrence Kasdan has denied having seen Return of the Secaucus 7 before working on The Big Chill.Big Chill screening, the Michigan Theater, Ann Arbor, Michigan, April 20, 2006. Cast * Bruce MacDonald as Mike Donnelly * Maggie Renzi as Katie Sipriano * Adam LeFevre as J.T. * Maggie Cousineau as Frances Carlson * Gordon Clapp as Chip Hollister * Jean Passanante as Irene Rosenblum * Karen Trott as Maura Tolliver * Mark Arnott as Jeff Andrews * David Strathairn as Ron Desjardins * John Sayles as Howie * Marisa Smith as Carol * Amy Schewel as Lacey Summers * Carolyn Brooks as Meg * Eric Forsythe as Captain * Nancy Mette as Lee Reception Critical response Film critic Emanuel Levy liked the film and wrote, "The movie became influential, launching a cycle of "reunion" films, which included The Big Chill and the TV series Thirtysomething. As a portrait of disenchantment, Return was more authentic and honest than Lawrence Kasdan's star-studded Big Chill...A rueful movie about unexceptional lives that have prematurely grown stale, Secaucus is a bit commonplace, lacking genuine drama. But Sayles uses effectively a discursive, episodic format; he constructs strong scenes with resonant dialogue. The characters are complex and individually distinguished by speech, gesture, and manner."Levy, Emanuel. Emanuel Levy Film Reviews, 2004–2008. Accessed: February 25, 2008. Critic Frederic and Mary Ann Brussat wrote, "Here's a nice little movie about the baby boom generation...Novelist John Sayles wrote, directed, and edited this movie. It is a labor of love. We watch these laidback individuals share their stories and reminisce about the past...But these baby boomers can't handle tension; the rift between Jeff and Maura sends tremors through the weekend. And although they put up a front of having a good time, one senses that things haven't turned out well for them — either in terms of meaningful relationships or in terms of personal fulfillment. Return of the Secaucus Seven leaves one with a rueful feeling about this generation."Brussat, Frederic and Mary Ann. Spirituality & Practice, film review, 1970–2007. Accessed: February 25, 2008. The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 80% of critics gave the film a positive review, based on eleven reviews.[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/return_of_the_secaucus_seven/ Return of the Secaucus 7] at Rotten Tomatoes. Accessed: February 25, 2008. Accolades Wins * Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards: LAFCA Award; Best Screenplay, John Sayles; 1980. * Boston Society of Film Critics Awards: BSFC Award; Best Independent Film; 1981. Nominations * Writers Guild of America, East: WGA Award (Screen); Best Comedy Written Directly for the Screen, John Sayles; 1981. Other distinctions * In 1997, the film was selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry by the Library of Congress as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". References External links * * * * Category:1980 films Category:1980s drama films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:American political drama films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about activists Category:Films directed by John Sayles Category:Films set in New Hampshire Category:Films shot in New Hampshire Category:Screenplays by John Sayles Category:United States National Film Registry films